Magic Plague
Sonja is woken in the middle of the night by a voice calling her. Her Grandmother is standing at the foot of the bed. She says she is passing on, and has something very important for Sonja. No riddles . A Man hiding behind a cross, wearing red will spread a plague that will affect female magicians first and foremost. Sonja can fight this if she knows it is happening, the plague will look like AIDS. Sonja's Grandmother fades back to a fatherly looking figure, on four legs. Sonja calls the nursing home, they discover her Grandmother is dead. Not being able to do this with the police Sonja turns to the Mancuso Detective Agency and John Falstaff. A task force is gathered and the situation discussed. Amalthea Skywatcher; Papa Joe; Elise Harconi and Husband; John Falstaff; Cindy Crawford; Nick and Nora from The Santa Annas; Carol Masterson from The Superstitions; Milton Casper. A multi discipline approach is taken investigating preachers in red and more indirect means. She and her husband head to Canada to handle the funeral. While there they meet a young woman, Gilda and her Husband Paul. They have her Grandmother's things. These include the notes made by Gilda and a drawing made by her Grandmother. All tell of a ominous possible future. The notes are garbled Romeny. Something which Sonja knows but is badly out of practice on. They seem to give her the same story as Grandma delivered, but in jarring bits and pieces with incomprehensible bits in between. The drawing is of a man with a cross behind him. His hands are raised in supplication and he is back lit in such a way as to make his hair glow like a halo. He is wearing a white suit and a red tie. The art is decent. She has drawn the mark of the beast on his forehead "666". Elise Harconi attempts a seance to contact Baba. Things start poorly when sudden lightning fills the area and thunder rattles the windows. Joe shakes and is possessed by what he later describes as the heaviest light touch he ever felt. Coran delivers his message in an explosion of paper as the notes are rearranged into a single sheet. Joe ends up in the bathroom hugging the porcelain god. *He shall hide in the shadow of the Cross. *He shall sow a message of love and bring a harvest of destruction. *His hatred towards magic and woman that do magic is unequaled. *He shall use his followers like fleas and rats. All that come near him will go away tainted. *He shall be seen in a shining light. *Hand to hand in friendship shall his plague be passed. *Satan owns him and by his death will end the plague. *His name is held by the serpent. *He travels to seek converts to death. *His plague is uncaring, it shall fell even those that do magic in Christ. *Pity the wife, pity the children. There is no love in him. *What he sought in the wilderness he did not find. The deceiver has been welcomed in. *Ezili's lover will call him red. The investigation concentrates on Stubbs. Non magical help is sought to avoid infection. Several lines of counter assault are taken including a search of Stubbs' past for any credible scandal. Fact is not required; only a hint of truth. Papa Joe and Panther Walks With Him look into turning the attack back on Stubbs in a karmic backlash. Nick and Nora attempt to find other magicians and ascertain the extent of the infection. Shortly after this starts Stubbs' wife is taken down by a strange illness. Stubbs cancels appearances and is asking for prayer. Stubbs' house is burglarized, but it seems the thieves spooked and left the loot. Stubbs' hairbrush arrives, Joe and PWWH work on that. Elise Harconi, and Nick & Nora are successful in digging up other magicians via advertisement. Many are ill. The plague is advanced. Stubbs' wife dies suddenly, his son is now ill as well. Ed Finch comes in with the news that Stubbs has gotten a visa to visit Egypt. The team gets expedited visas and contacts in the Middle East. Still that leaves them two days behind. The locals speak of an American that went into the desert poorly packed and alone. They chase Stubbs down. Joe shows the group the miniature sword he found, from Coran. Two days in they find his truck, dead. It is evident that he walked on. They follow with their better off road driver. In a gorge with a spring and oasis Stubbs' final camp is found. He left his money and effects there. They camp. During the night a sudden peal of thunder wakes them. No more than a few miles distance into the mountains a column of light reaches for the heavens. They scramble into the hills and find Stubbs in a natural bowl full of ruins, he is wreathed in light and declares them his first worshipers. Sonja shoots him, and the Deamon Menhabaall rises from the husk. Joe pulls the sword and Coran appears In Glory. He strikes down the Deamon and the trio find themselves back at the Moody house. Julian arrives via the door. He heals all of the effects of Divine Awe and explains the events. Contact methods are left. The affected characters are left with gifts to compensate for the trial endured. What Missing Mummy and the Healing Wave were side effects. Category:Events Category:Games Category:Supernatural Category:VCPD